


С возвращением

by Alex_Def



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deviates From Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Национальные соревнования, которые становятся и концом, и началом.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	С возвращением

Дверь захлопывается так же быстро, как и открывается. Разница разве что в том, что Хината хотя бы попытался сделать это хоть каплю аккуратно, а Кагеяма об этом, видимо, даже не подумал.

Хината сжимает бортики раковины и пилит взглядом кран.

Перед глазами всё ещё немного плывёт, но не так, как раньше. Раньше было хуже.

Он жмурится и давится воздухом. Сознание невольно переносит обратно на площадку. В ушах снова раздаётся звук финальной сирены. Звук их проигрыша.

Хината мотает головой, пытаясь отогнать воспоминания, но не выходит.

Они закончили матч час назад.

Всего какой-то час назад они всё ещё стояли на площадке.

Всего какой-то час назад они орали «ещё одно очко!», «мы не проиграем!», «давай, давай, давай!».

Всего какой-то час назад они не смогли.

Матчпоинт забил Кагеяма.

Кагеяма, который сейчас стоит сзади и нависает грёбаной тёмной тучей.

Хината хочет сказать «проваливай». Хочет сказать «уйди отсюда и оставь меня одного». Но не может. Из горла вырывается только сдавленный выдох.

— Хината.

Он напрягается. Чувствует лопатками прожигающий взгляд, от которого хочется развернуться и вмазать между глаз. Просто уйди. Уйди. Не сейчас. Не сейчас, блять.

— Развернись.

Усмехается и закусывает губу. Правда король. Подчиняйся его приказам. Иди на поводу. Двигайся за ним. Только Хината не хочет. Поэтому упрямо смотрит на тёмно-зелёную мраморную раковину с паутинкой чёрных прожилок.

Пафос Национальных отражается даже в раковинах.

Пафос Национальных, в которых Кагеяма его победил.

Хината сжимает кулаки, борясь с желанием разбить зеркало к чёртовой матери. Он даже в него посмотреть не может, потому что увидит своё уставшее лицо, свои покрасневшие глаза и его, стоящего позади. Хотя сейчас позади остался именно Хината.

— Хината, повернись, — Кагеяма начинает закипать, а он только кривит губы.

— С чего бы? — выходит хрипло и ломано. Хината кашляет пару раз, пытаясь хоть как-то убрать ком эмоций, застрявший в глотке.

— Пожалуйста.

Он удивлённо распахивает глаза.

Что?

Хината резко оборачивается и натыкается взглядом на болезненный излом бровей и что-то на доньях глаз напротив. Глаз, описанию которых по ночам несколько лет назад придумывал много эпитетов, смущаясь своих же мыслей. Глаз, которые всегда следили за ним. Глаз, в которые он так любил смотреть тогда, когда Кагеяма нависал над ним и говорил, что рядом.

Горло будто сжимает, не давай нормально вдохнуть.

— Хината, — повторяет Кагеяма и делает шаг к нему. Хината вжимается поясницей в край раковины, не зная, что делать.

Может ли он оттолкнуть его и убежать?

Может. Кагеяма сдерживать не станет. Он никогда и ни к чему не принуждал, хоть порой и действовал импульсивно и эгоистично. Кагеяма оставляет между ними около метра, давая возможность оттолкнуть. Уйти. Даже не начинать ничего.

Хочет ли Хината уходить?

Он опускает голову и смотрит на свои кроссовки.

До этого он готов был выбежать в любую секунду, сделать наперекор словам Кагеямы, вернуться к команде и просто уехать.

Но сейчас, когда ему предоставлен выбор, чего он действительно хочет? Что ему на самом деле нужно? У него мозг взрывается от этих вопросов.

После выпуска они решили сосредоточиться на своих спортивных карьерах.

Хината кривит губы в полуусмешке. Решение уехать и оборвать связи было слишком эгоистичным, но на тот момент казалось самым правильным. Кагеяма должен был укрепиться на своей позиции в сильной команде, но совершенно не хотел ставить это выше их отношений. Поэтому Хината принял такое решение сам. Он улетел, оставив прощальное письмо. Письмо. Клочок бумаги с парой фраз. 

Ушёл по-английски, ничего толком не сказав, потому что был уверен, что Кагеяма не отпустит. Не захочет отпускать. Поэтому Хината взвалил это всё на себя.

Сейчас Кагеяма стоит перед ним меньше, чем в метре, и прожигает взглядом. А Хината всё ещё не знает, что сказать.

— Хината, это..

— Если ты скажешь «это была хорошая игра», я тебе врежу.

Кагеяма подходит ещё ближе.

— Я не собирался говорить это.

— Тогда что? — откуда у него находятся силы поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо, Хината не знает. Снова отвести взгляд не позволяет гордость. И может, ещё совсем немного, то, что он слишком сильно по нему скучал.

— Вы с Атсуму-сан, — Кагеяма кривится и прикрывает глаза. Хината хмурится.

— Что мы с Атсуму-сан?

— Вы встречаетесь?

Хината непонимающе моргает.

Они что?

— С кем встречаемся? — мозг упорно выдаёт ошибку и отказывается обдумывать эту информацию.

— Ты и Атсуму-сан! — Кагеяма не сдерживается и срывается на крик. Болезненно смотрит на Хинату, поджимая губы и ожидая, а до того наконец доходит. А от осознания он чуть пополам от смеха не сгибается. — Какого чёрта ты смеёшься?!

— Кагеяма-кун, ты правда подумал, что я и Атсуму-сан встречаемся? Ты серьёзно хотел поговорить об этом? 

Кагеяма не отвечает, смотрит на него загнанно и зло. А у Хинаты от смеха снова слёзы набегают.

Как Кагеяма вообще додумался до этого?

— Кто тебе об этом сказал? — Хината наконец поднимает на него весёлый взгляд, а Кагеяма снова кривится.

— Так это правда?

Хината усмехается. Качает головой и прикрывает глаза. Этот придурок правда настолько разволновался? Настолько переживал? Судя по всему да.

Тогда к чёрту всё.

Он сокращает то малое расстояние, которое между ними осталось, приподнимается на носки и притягивает Кагеяму к себе за шею. Его губы сухие, а тот застывает столбом. Хината отстраняется и смотрит на него.

— Нет, мы не встречаемся, — он не расцепляет руки, наоборот, прижимается ближе, почти виснет, чувствуя как дрожат пальцы. Кагеяма не двигается. Переводит на него странный взгляд, резко обхватывает за талию и целует сам, толкая вперёд и вдавливая копчиком в этот сраный бортик раковины.

Когда-то несколько лет назад Хината обожал срывать у Кагеямы тормоза. Обожал дразнить, доводить до ручки, заставляя сжимать до синяков и боли в рёбрах. А сейчас мало что изменилось. За исключением того, что это было больше двух лет назад.

Хината сжимает его плечи, позволяя усадить себя на тёмно-зелёный мрамор, и обхватывает его бёдра ногами.

Кагеяма целует голодно, жадно и почти отчаянно, а Хината отвечает ему открыто и так же жёстко, кусая губы и пытаясь показать, что тоже скучал. Он чертовски скучал по этим губам, по рукам, сбившемуся дыханию, этой грубости и резким движениям.

Их прелюдии всегда на грани срыва, а секс до боли осторожный, такой, что мозг плавится в черепной коробке от контраста.

Кагеяма дёргает Хинату на себя, тот вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда он подхватывает под задницу и несёт в сторону кабинок.

— Что, Кагеяма-сан не хочет, чтобы нас заметили? — он сам горит адовым пламенем, но подколоть этого короля дело чести. Его короля. Неужели до сих пор его? 

— А ты так сильно хочешь? — Кагеяма почти рычит. Рывком открывает дверь и припечатывает его к стене. Трахаться в кабинке туалета — удовольствие так себе, но сейчас Хинату это мало заботит. Его волнует, как снять их чёртову одежду, потому что в ней сейчас паршиво жарко, до тошноты неправильно. Они словно напоминание о том, что они «разошлись» не один год назад, что прямо сейчас в разных командах, что прямо сейчас у них столько недосказанности, что можно сойти с ума.

Хината готов сойти с ума, но не от этого напоминания. Он хочет, чтобы эту форму вместе с крышей сорвал Кагеяма прямо в эту, мать его, секунду, иначе Хината расплавится к чертям.

— Единственное, чего я хочу — твой член во мне, — шепчет он на ухо, когда наконец получается избавить их обоих от футболок. А потом смотрит на его ключицы, мышцы груди и плеч и хочет сдохнуть от того, как же сильно хочет.

Они — два волка, злых и голодных, готовых сорваться в любую секунду.

Кагеяма шумно дышит, а Хината ухмыляется и неосознанно прогибается в пояснице, когда тот прижимается губами к его шее. Его слабое место. И Кагеяма всегда умел чертовски хорошо этим пользоваться.

Протяжный стон вырывается сам собой, но Хината даже не думает затыкаться.

— Кагеяма-а, — тянет он, проводя руками по напряжённой спине.

— Хината, — хрипло шепчет тот. Прижимается лбом ко лбу и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Твою мать, как же я скучал.

Тут у Хинаты в желудке что-то обрывается. Ухмылку стирает начисто, к горлу опять подкатывает этот грёбаный ком, а в глазах снова жжёт. Он резко отворачивается и закусывает губу.

Он ненавидит это чувство. Лучше бы Кагеяма злился. Лучше бы наорал. Лучше бы сейчас трахал его до потери пульса в этой грёбаной кабинке туалета. Но, блять, когда он так доверительно открывается, снова впускает в себя, добровольно подносит к самой сердцевине, это невыносимо.

Подавить всхлип не удаётся. Кагеяма удивлённо округляет глаза.

— Хината, почему ты?..

— Какого чёрта ты такой, — Хината приподнимает голову и смотрит на вырвиглазно яркую лампу на потолке. У Кагеямы наверняка затекли руки вот так его держать, ему неудобно стоять, потому что унитаз мешает. Хината хочет истерически засмеяться. Действительно, унитаз в кабинке туалета, вот это невиданный беспредел.

— Какой?

— Такой.

— Хината..

— Заткнись и продолжай, — Хината снова целует его, одной рукой скользит по прессу и останавливается на резинке спортивных шорт. А потом одним рывком снимает их, стирая последние сомнения. Он может подумать потом. Потом, когда они наконец трахнутся, потому что сейчас он совершенно не готов пиздострадать.

Кагеяма пару секунд молча стоит, затем отрывает Хинату от стены и садится на крышку унитаза. Так будет хотя бы немного удобнее. Хината приподнимается и стягивает свои шорты, отправляя их на пол. Трётся ягодицами о вставший член Кагеямы, тот закусывает губу и рвано дышит.

— Смазки нет, — хрипло говорит Кагеяма, а Хината усмехается.

— Есть слюна, — криво улыбается он и призывно открывает рот. Кагеяма следит за его языком, скользящим по нижней губе, диким взглядом. Оглаживает большим пальцем подбородок, давит указательным на кончик языка. Хината прикрывает глаза, облизывает чужие пальцы и хватает Кагеяму за плечи. Ему слишком горячо, слишком мало, хочет больше, намного больше.

Ладонь сжимает ягодицу, Хината еле сдерживает сначала стон, а потом шипение.

Он ненавидит растяжку пальцами. Он не трахался всё это время, а сейчас у них даже смазки нормальной нет. Но даже не в этом проблема.

Кагеяма целует ключицу и вводит указательный палец на две фаланги.

Слишком медленно. Кагеяма каждый раз растягивает его слишком долго, а Хината только недовольно шипит и сдерживается, чтобы самому не насадиться на его член. Этот придурок всегда бережно относился к нему во время секса. Не хотел вывести из строя, делал всё, чтобы доставить меньше дискомфорта. Будто он грёбаная фарфоровая кукла, надави не туда — раскрошится.

Кагеяма заботится о нём так же, как и тогда, а Хината бесится с этого. Он до сих пор настолько, блять, аккуратный, что выть хочется.

— Быстрее, — шипит Хината, цепляясь за него и утыкаясь лбом в шею.

— Нет.

— Кагеяма, я говорю, быстрее!

— Успокойся.

И ещё один поцелуй в висок. В грудине неприятно тянет, и Хината сжимает пальцами его плечи до синяков. Даже после того, как он уехал, не сказав толком ничего, Кагеяма даже не злится. А вот Хината злится. Злится на самого себя, поэтому резко поднимается с чужих бёдер, когда Кагеяма только вводит третий палец, и садится перед ним на колени.

Кагеяма непонимающе смотрит плывущим взглядом, а Хината стаскивает его боксеры.

— Хината, что ты творишь, — шипит Кагеяма, а он только заглатывает почти до основания, снова чувствуя жжение в глазах. Не сказать, что он профи. Совершенно нет, но Кагеяма всегда стонал, когда он делал ему минет. Вот и сейчас — хватается за волосы на затылке и запрокидывает голову.

Хината с чмоком выпускает член изо рта, с ухмылкой встречается с Кагеямы взглядом и снова садится ему на широко расставленные бёдра.

— Смазки нет, поэтому пришлось идти на экстренные меры, — шепчет с самое ухо, от чего чужие мышцы напрягаются, а пальцы с силой сжимают ягодицы.

Хината закусывает губу и жмурится, сдерживая стон, пока медленно насаживается на член.

— Хината, рано, — Кагеяма тяжело дышит ему в шею, у него дрожат руки, Хината слышит в его голосе те самые нотки, когда ещё секунда и он начнёт вдалбливаться в него, но всё ещё, блять, держится.

— В самый раз, — хрипло усмехается Хината и резко опускается полностью. Его выгибает в ту же секунду, он открывает рот в беззвучном вскрике, когда тело простреливает болью.

— Хината!..

— Умолкни.

Хината вцепляется в него мёртвой хваткой, сжимает зубы, приподнимает бёдра и снова с шлепком опускается. Жмурится, давя шипение и подкатившиеся слёзы, потому что, чёрт возьми, больно. Но он заслужил. Кагеяма всегда был с ним нежен и заботлив, а он поступил так. Прошлого не вернуть, но сейчас это поможет хоть каплю убрать чувство вины?

Кагеяма рвано дышит ему на ухо и сдавленно рычит, а Хината поджимает губы и снова и снова насаживается на член. Задницу отдаёт ноющей болью, но он упрямо продолжает подниматься и опускаться.

— Хината.. — Кагеяма обнимает его, заставляя остановиться. Просяще целует в плечо, бережно гладит спину, проходясь ладонями по пояснице и заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом. — Тебе больно.

— Тебе тоже было, — хрипло усмехается он, но послушно замирает, не пытаясь вырваться. Он не решается обнять в ответ. Смотрит в потолок на грёбаную лампочку и щурит глаза.

— Но это не значит, что должно быть больно тебе, тем более, так.

— Кагеяма, я..

— Ты идиот, — лёгкое касание губ шеи, — идиот, — подбородка, — идиот, — щеки, — тёмные глаза, на доньях которых Хината всегда пытался найти, то, чего Кагеяма почти никогда не говорил, и находил. — Ты придуро к, — едва заметная улыбка и снова губы, только теперь на его губах.

У Хинаты скручивает желудок вместе с печенью и кишками.

К чёрту всё.

Пусть всё катится к чертям.

Он отчаянно прижимается к нему, царапая короткими ногтями лопатки, обхватывая за шею, чтобы ближе, ещё ближе, чтобы вместе.

Он тоже скучал. Он тоже, твою мать, скучал.

— Я идиот, — соглашается Хината. Голос срывается, а по щеке всё-таки скатывается слеза, но он втягивает Кагеяму в новый поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и жмурясь до белых бликов перед глазами.

Он идиот. Идиот в квадрате, кубе, тетраэдре, да в чём угодно.

Но Кагеяма всё ещё?..

Хината болезненно морщится и мычит, обнимая ещё крепче, будто пытаясь раздробить кости.

Не думать об этом. Не сейчас.

Кагеяма отстраняется первым. Тяжело дышит в губы, прижимается покрывшимся испариной и вновь заглядывает в глаза. 

— Мы оба.

— Что?

— Мы оба идиоты, — Кагеяма тихо хмыкает и целует уголок губ.

Хината шмыгает носом и криво улыбается.

Кагеяма оглаживает его бедра и прикусывает под ключицей. Хината закусывает губу и начинает медленно двигаться, прикрывая глаза и сипло выдыхая, когда в очередной раз член внутри задевает простату.

Кагеяма проходится щекой по виску, а от гортанного рыка на ухо проходятся мурашки. Жарко. 

Руки Кагеямы на ягодицах, кажется, растапливают как масло на сковородке, перед глазами плывёт, а голове и под рёбрами пульсирует «ещё, ещё, ещё».

Хината задыхается, дрожащими пальцами держится за чужие плечи, насаживаясь всё быстрее, глубже, резче, но ему всё ещё мало, слишком мало. Он охренеть как скучал, чересчур сильно. Живот скручивает спазмом, поясница тянет ноющей болью из-за неудобного положения, икры сводит судорогой на несколько секунд, но ему настолько похер, его настолько несёт он присутствия Кагеямы, от его запаха, голоса, дыхания, рук, от него всего, что мозг отключается и отказывается работать окончательно.

Ещё пара движений и Хината не сдерживает вскрика, обнимая Кагеяму за шею и изливаясь ему на живот. Тот сжимает бёдра так, что точно останутся фиолетовые отметины, откровенно стонет, вгоняя член настолько глубоко, насколько вообще возможно, и кончает следом.

На несколько секунд в помещении образуется тишина, прерываемая только тяжёлым рваным дыханием.

Хината бессильно прижимается к нему, не имея ни малейшего желания двигаться. Кагеяма снова обнимает, целует в висок и тихо усмехается.

— С возвращением.

Хината молчит. Только утыкается в плечо и коротко прижимается губами к ключицам, там, где у него треугольник родинок.

Он действительно вернулся и его приняли назад с распростёртыми объятиями.

И он больше не хочет уходить. Да и будто его отпустят.


End file.
